Raphtalia (Web Novel)
Summary Raphtalia is the deuteragonist of "The Rising of the Shield Hero". Born into a demi-human friendly village in the country of Melromarc, which otherwise discriminates against demi-humans, Raphtalia was, as a child, sold into slavery after the village was destroyed by the wave and her parents killed. After being bought and resold, by several abusive nobles, Naofumi Iwatani bought the sick Raphtalia for a cheap price from a slave trader in order to have her fight in his stead, since his shield prevented him from dealing damage. Initially haunted by her past Naofumis care cured her both psychologically and physically, leading to her to becoming his most loyal and trusted companion and, in the end, his wife. Soon after being bought Raphtalia grows into an adult form due to level up. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C, possibly 2-C Name: Raphtalia Origin: The Rising of the Shield Hero Gender: Female Age: 10 Classification: Slave, Hero, God Slayer, Tanuki Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Absorption, Invisibility, Illusion Creation, Martial Arts, Spatial Manipulation (Can split a universe in two), Durability Negation, Electricity Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Senses, Time Travel, Acausality (Type 1) Attack Potency: Universe level+, possibly Low Multiverse level (Can separate a universe into two universesWN Chapter 375, Comparable to Medea, Is the sword to Naofumis ShieldWN Chapter 373) Speed: Infinite, possibly Immeasurable (Can deliver thousands of strikes within 0 seconds. Stated she would deal with Medeas attacks hitting in the past by just attacking there as well) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 (Comparable to Naofumi) Striking Strength: Universal+ Durability: Below Average Human (Has a defense stat of 0WN Chapter 373. Could even be killed by a baby) Stamina: Varies (Doesn't need to sleep or rest. How exhausted she gets depends on how much energy she gets from the universe) Range: Universal+, with Multiversal travel and detection skills Standard Equipment: Her Hammer Intelligence: Average (Has received basic education), Very High in fighting (Has received a full education in the Hengen Musou style of fighting, a style of fighting that enables normal people to rival the power of heroes) Weaknesses: None Notable. Feats: Hide/Show Speed Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Illusions Magic': Befitting a Tanuki Raphtalia specializes in illusion magic of all kinds. **'Fast Light': Produces a bright illumination that reveals hidden monsters. Can also be used to blind enemies momentarily to escape. **'Illusion': Magic that creates an illusion of Raphtalia to confuse her opponents. **'Hide ・ Mirage': A concealment magic producing a phantom, that disappears like smoke one attacked. The real user is hidden while using this technique. **'Al Hide Mirage': Turns the user and everyone she touches invisible. **'Al Anti-Shining': A kind of magic that undoes the effects of being blinded by something bright. **'All Trick Mirage': Reverses the appearance of the caster and the target. *'Hengen Musou': Hengen Musou ("Peerless Transformation" in english) is a a legendary fighting style that was born out of the desire to save the world without having to rely on Heroes. It is said to have never lost on the battlefield. There is no specific weapon with Hengen Musou Style meaning that a medium is unnecessary but at the same time anything can be used as a medium. **'Musou Kassei': A technique that increases the bodies performance by sucking chi from the air. As a hero Raphtalia can not use this technique, because her body is in a constant state of Musou Kassei to begin with, but she can still use the sucking in of chi in her surroundings to replenish her power. **'Circle': The wielder twirls her weapon in a full circle and by that mowes down all projectiles fired at the wielder. **'Bypassing Durability': Like other practitioners of the style Raphtalia should be able to bypass durability by striking weakspots, she identifies through her magical senses, or by injecting chi into the opponent causing its internal power to damage itself. *'Legendary Hammer': Raphtalia is the wielder of the legendary hammer, one of the weapons of the heroes. **'Weapon Copying': The legendary Hammer can create a copy of any hammer Raphtalia sees, so that she can use it. **'Thor Hammer': The moment Raphtalias Hammer hits the opponent a lightning strikes down. **'Gravity Hammer': A gravity magic imbued hammer strike. The direct damage isn't great, but the following extreme gravity greatly restricts the opponents movement. **'Infinity Bunker': Raphtalia manifests a stake out of light and drives it into the enemy with her hammer. The attack doesn't just deal physical damage, but disperses the power of the opponent greatly weakening them. Others Notable Victories: Toffee (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) Toffee's Profile (All were Low 2-C, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Monster Girls Category:The Rising of the Shield Hero Category:Protagonists Category:Illusionists Category:Space Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Absorption Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Acausal Characters Category:Glass Cannons Category:Isekai Characters